


Fights and Sushi Rolls

by Gayflowerhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, M/M, barely over a thousand words, sushi roll levi, they say the l word, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayflowerhoe/pseuds/Gayflowerhoe
Summary: Levi and Eren get in a fight.





	

Eren and Levi got into yet another fight. This time it was because Levi was staying out too late with Erwin Smith, a friend of Levi’s, and Eren was getting worried.

Hey, he could be self conscious too. It didn't matter if he was the dominant one in their relationship.

They were in the kitchen when Eren decided to bring up the matter of how Levi keeps staying out later and later and how he wasn't comfortable with it but decides he should try to get the shorter make in the best mood possible so he could get off the hook a bit easier. When Levi got accused of something or got angry during a fight, he raised his voice a lot. However, Eren rarely did. He never, never, never raised his voice at Levi. It was just unthinkable.

“You want something to drink, babe?” Eren asked his boyfriend from the kitchen. The other male was currently sitting on the couch with a book in his lap.

“Um… Tea I suppose.” Levi called back and Eren quickly started to make it, finding some Oreos, that Levi absolutely loved, in the cupboard as well. Soon, the kettle whistled and he had found a small plate to put the Oreos on while he waited for the tea bag to flavor the hot water. He walked into the living room with the mug and plate and Levi's face lit up when he glanced over and saw the treats with his tea.

“Here you go,” Eren said and sat the tea and plate on the coffee table. He waited until Levi had started to eat and drink before addressing his problem. “Levi?” He called for the males attention softly.

“Yes?” Levi questioned, taking apart an Oreo and eating the filling before eating the cookie itself.

“I don't like that you've been staying out with Erwin so late recently… it's really worrying me because I think you might be trying to get some on the side or I'm not enough anymore. I asked Armin and Mikasa but they weren't much help.” The younger male just rambled on as Levi watched him with a raised brow.

“Are you seriously asking if I'm cheating on you, Eren?” He asked, irritated already and his eyes narrowing.

“Uh…” Eren paused, scared to continue but banished those thoughts and continued on. “Yes. Yes, I am.” He said boldly.

“I can't fucking believe you would ask me that, brat.” Levi said, reverting to the nickname he used with Eren only when he was annoyed and they were or were about to fight.

“Levi, I have good reason to ask. He looks so much better than me and he practically looks like a sex god. Why wouldn't I think you were getting something on the side when you stay out until two to three in the morning with him? I don't know what you're doing with him.” He said, getting a bit edgy.

“Eren, you need to get it through your thick skull that I love you. I don't see why you keep doing this. It's getting so annoying.” Levi growled and turned back to his book, planning on blocking out the male next to him on the couch.

“If it's so annoying then why stay, huh? If you think I'm so annoying or stupid or insecure then why fucking stay? You say this shit whenever I ask. You never outright deny it. I have to fucking pry tooth and claw from you just for a fucking, ‘No, Eren. I am not cheating on you. I just like to hang out with attractive guys.’” Eren grumbled.

“Are you fucking serious? You're going to pull that shit on me?” Levi asked, raising his voice and starting to make hand gestures now. Maybe Eren should just stop and go take a walk or something. Then he wouldn't get in this fight with Levi about how he doesn't trust him like he has so many times before.

“You know what? Fuck this!” Eren yells and stands up, going to their room and grabbing a jacket. He shook his head and was so angry, talk about hot headed. “I'll be ba-” A sniffle interrupted him and he frowned. He turned to Levi, wondering how it could have possibly come from the smaller, more intimidating male. But there it was, a single tear trailing down Levi's cheek.

“Oh shit. Shit. Shit.” Eren chanted to himself and walked over to Levi, crouching in front of him as Levi just stared down at his book, more tears following the fallen one and dampening the pages. “Levi, shit, don't cry. Please.” He said, his heart racing as he grabbed Levi's hand to only have it pulled back quickly.

“You never yell at me… This must be it.” A small voice shook and Eren looked at Levi, never having heard his voice shake except with anger.

“No, Levi, no. This isn't it. I was just getting mad. I'm so so so sorry I yelled at you.” He said softly, worrying his lip between his teeth before putting a finger under Levi's chin and gently pushing up so he could look at the other's eyes. They were watery and red and made Eren feel even worse. “Fuck, I'm sorry.” He muttered and moved closer to hug Levi tightly, winding his arms around the smaller male's shoulders.

“You won't leave me?” He asked and Eren completely forgot about the man's abandonment issues. How could he get mad and just decide to go for a walk? How could he think that was the best solution to this? Now he just made Levi feel terrible.

“No, never. Now, come on.” He said, pulling Levi up and into his arms, the book momentarily forgotten and left on the floor as it fell from Levi's lap.

“Where are we going?” Levi asked, wiping away the tears quickly and holding on to Eren tightly.

“Our bedroom. I'm gonna roll you up in a blanket and bring you the Oreos until you stop sniffling.” Eren said. “You're gonna be a little sushi roll.” He mumbled next to Levi's ear with a soft chuckle as he carried the smaller man to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back and I am still depressed. Lowkey almost lost a friend to suicide and such. Anyways! I will be trying to write more and hopefully longer one shots.


End file.
